Lonely Nights
by JoJo1001
Summary: Booth needs to tell Temperance something but doesn't know how. My first attempt at smut and angst so please review and tell me how I did.


Ok don't laugh, this is my first attempt at smut and angst and I'm not sure it's any good. I don't own anything so please don't sue and if it's bad I at least hope you have a good laugh...

"Hey." Tempe said smiling at him as she let him into her apartment after a long day of work.

"Hey." He said forcing a smile. "I think we should get drunk." He said and she frowned and looked at him funny. "Come on Bones, just work with me here." He said and she wondered what was going on with him. She grabbed a beer and walked in sitting down beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'll talk better once we're both drunk." He said not ready to face her, not sure how she would take it but knowing that it would crush her. He'd been thinking most of the afternoon and he hoped that if he got her drunk and told her she wouldn't run from him, he'd take her keys so that she couldn't drive and make her stay and talk until she understood that he didn't have a choice. He knew it was chicken shit but the thought of losing her made him sick and he just couldn't face it.

"Did something happen today?" She asked and he nodded draining his beer and walking into the kitchen making both of them really strong mixed drinks. "Booth you're worrying me." She said as he brought the drinks in.

"Sorry just a long day." He said looking over at her. "How was your day?" He asked as they both drank Tempe following his lead and drinking fairly heavily sensing that something was wrong with him.

"Nother drink?" He asked speech a little slurred as he walked back into the kitchen. "Woops." He said as he tripped. The goal wasn't for him to get drunk but somewhere along the way they'd both gotten tanked and he still couldn't bring himself to talk to her about her father.

"Yes." She said smiling tiredly. She was pleasantly drunk and one more drink would probably make her sloshed but she was enjoying being with him and the drunker she got the closer they got to each other. He brought both of them another drink and plopped down on the couch beside her. "You're so sexy." She whispered watching him as he drank in the darkened room. "So strong."

"So are you." He whispered licking his lips groaning as she sat her drink down and climbed on his lap sitting across his growing erection. "Bones." He whispered knowing that he couldn't, that he needed to talk to her but his mind was fuzzy with booze and she was rubbing against him nuzzling his neck with her soft lips.

"I want you." She whispered dying to have his hands on her.

"I want ya too." He whispered back rubbing his hands across her back pulling her against him so that she was pressed firmly against his now rock hard cock. He tugged on her hair and she looked at him her eyes bright and lips begging for him to kiss them. He pulled her head down knowing that if he kissed her it would be all over but unable to stop himself.

"Mmh." She moaned as he kissed her hard his lips pressing insistently against hers their bodies moving against each other. She opened her mouth body igniting like it had never done before as his hot tongue touched hers sending both of them into a frenzy. He ripped at her shirt as she unbuttoned his both needing to feel skin against each other.

"God." He gasped ripping his mouth away for air and tossing her light cotton shirt and diving for the clasp to her white lacy bra throwing it aside and cupping both breasts before kissing her again not able to have his mouth on her breasts at the angle they were in.

"Booth please." She whimpered desperately trying to get his shirt off as he moved his mouth from her lips down to her sensitive neck making her panties damp with need. He ripped his shirt off not caring that the buttons flew all over just needing to feel her skin against his. "Yes." She whispered as she finally felt the strong firm skin of his chest against her. "I want you inside me." She whispered as she kissed along his strong jaw line.

"Yes." He groaned standing quickly shocking her as he held onto her ass as he walked into the bedroom impressed that he didn't trip. She pulled at her pants as he quickly stripped gasping in pleasure as he kissed her flat belly as she worked on pushing her panties down. "Bones, you're so beautiful." He whispered smiling as she pulled on his hair kissing him as he moved up her long soft body.

"Booth." She said biting her bottom lip as he held his weight off of her his hard cock resting against her opening the wetness making him slide against her with every breath he took. She reached down between them and he smiled thinking she was going to touch her self but gasped as she touched his cock sliding him inside of her body. "Oh." She whispered as he slid a little bit inside of her.

"Fuck Bones." He gasped mind fuzzy except for the feel of her hot body wrapped around him. He looked down at her and reached down with one hand pulling up on her hips as he thrust inside sliding deep inside. "God you're so small." He whimpered laying still giving her a minute to adjust, her inner walls pulsing wildly around him.

"Feels so good." She whispered not sure if it was the booze or Booth making her lightheaded.

"Don't wanna smash you." He whispered as she pulled on his arms needing him to move. She frowned and gasped loudly as he rolled them over moving her on top of him.

"This is good." She said resting one hand on his strong flat belly as she rocked her hips sending hot darts of pleasure up her spine.

"God yeah." He whispered jaw clenched as he watched her. She moved slowly, rocking her hips and clenching her inner muscles as her full breasts swayed lightly. He reached up to cup her breasts trying to maintain some control. He never let a woman be on top, he didn't like giving up control and he could last as long as he wanted if he was in control but with her on top of him, moving as if she were in a trance he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Seeley." She gasped arching her body hard, her movements becoming more frantic the closer she got to orgasm. "Oh god." She called out biting her bottom lip as he stroked her clit sending her over the edge.

"Temperance." He called out grabbing her hips and thrusting up as he came, spilling inside of her. "Oh god." He gasped looking up at her before pulling her down to rest on his chest. He wasn't a cuddler, usually after sex he got up and moved to his side of the bed needing to have some space. He wasn't opposed to curling up with a woman to sleep but after sex he always felt to wired and like he'd combust if he didn't move away. He kissed her naked shoulder holding her firmly to him closing his eyes knowing that he never wanted to let her go.

"Life is good." Tempe said the next morning as she walked into her office to check her email. She'd had a wonderful night with Booth. She'd never had sex like that before and she suspected it was as he'd told her long before that it was making love and that's why it was so good. She'd been worried when she woke up snuggled into his side that it would be awkward but it wasn't. They'd snuggled for a few minutes before Booth got up and brought her a cup of coffee and said he was going to run downtown and grab them some breakfast. She was impressed, she knew that she didn't have any food but that he'd get up and go get breakfast for them impressed her. She clicked on her email sipping her coffee finding that she had an email from her father.

_Tempe, well I suppose you've already heard from Booth but court starts next week. I'm a little nervous to be honest, I don't want to die but I know that I have to pay for my mistakes. I only wanted to love you, you and Russ and your mom but somewhere along the way I guess I got lost. Please don't blame yourself baby and I don't want you to blame Booth, he's only doing what he has to and as I said before I like the guy. I don't like that he's testifying against me but it's his job. My attorney says that I don't have much chance, they don't have much physical evidence but Booth's testimony well, I think you know. Anyway I'm worried that they will call you to the stand and I want you to know that I know you have to tell the truth, don't blame yourself, it was my fault and I will always love you baby. Love Max._

"No." Tempe whispered tears streaming down her face. "He would have told me." She said quickly typing in her fathers name finding a small article in the paper from the day before.

"I'm quite certain that with Agent Booth's testimony that we'll get a conviction and get the death penalty." Carolyn said in the article.

"He wouldn't do this." Tempe whispered choking on a sob as she dumped her coffee.

"Hope your hungry." Booth said smiling as he walked back into the apartment carrying 2 bags of food.

"Booth." Tempe said looking up at him tears still on her face. "Were you going to tell me?" She asked blue eyes bright with pain as she stared at him.

"Shit." He whispered heart sinking as he sat the food on the counter and walked over to her reaching for her heart breaking as she shook her head no and moved away. "I was gonna tell you."

"When?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest heart shattering. "When before or after we had sex?" She asked jaw clenched.

"Bones, it's." He stopped and rubbed his face knowing she was right. "I was gonna tell you last night but."

"But you thought it wasn't important?" She asked loudly. "Or you knew that I wouldn't have sex with you if I knew?"

"It's not like that." Booth said swallowing hard.

"I can't do this right now." She said grabbing the back pack she'd tossed clothes in.

"Where are you going?" He asked feeling panic set in as he reached for the bag to stop her.

"I need to think, I'll." She stopped choking on a sob. "I have to think and I can't do that around you." She said crying hard as she stepped past him rushing out the door.

"Hey." Seeley said grabbing his phone 3 days later seeing her name on the caller id. He'd waited and she didn't come home, he went to the Jeffersonian only to find that she'd called in sick and he'd paced around her apartment waiting praying he'd hear from her and they'd be fine.

"Can you meet me?" She asked voice still raw with tears.

"Yeah." He said smiling gratefully. "Where?"

"The park?" She asked.

"I'll be at our bench in 10." He said quickly hanging up before she could change her mind. He'd went and talked to Max and Max said he understood and asked him if he was in love with Tempe. He'd admitted that he was but that he didn't know if this was something she could ever forgive him for. Max had admitted that he knew something that could probably get him a deal but that it might put Tempe in danger and he and Booth had both agreed that they didn't want that. As painful as it was Seeley would rather she hate him forever and never talk to him again rather than be dead. He drove like a mad man to the park smiling as he saw her sitting at their bench. It was chilly and the park was quiet with no kids playing and a spark of fear hit him as he watched her as he walked over. She looked sad, deep down sad and all of a sudden he knew it wasn't going to go well. "Hi." He said sitting down nervously beside her.

"Hi." She said staring at the ground. "Can you just let me talk?" She asked and he nodded. "Booth I care about you." She said taking a deep breath trying to get through this. "I know it's not your fault, it's your job and I get why you have to do it, I do." She said wringing her hands. "But he's my father." She whispered tears filling her eyes. "He's all I really have and I don't think I can have a relationship with you, I don't think it's something I can get past." She said looking up at him heart breaking seeing tears in his eyes. "I still want to work with you, we're friends if nothing else but I can't, I have to have a little distance, I can't look at you and think about my father dying, I just can't." She said and he nodded slightly knowing this was hard for her. "I know if there was another way you wouldn't but there isn't and I'm sorry but I need some distance."

"Ok." He whispered nausea rising in the back of his throat.

"Can we still be friends?" She asked looking terrified.

"Yeah." He said knowing in his heart that this would be nearly impossible for him.

"Good cause I don't want to lose you, I just can't be intimate with you, can't be so vulnerable." She said and he nodded that he understood because he did. "I don't want you to blame yourself."

"Yeah that's gonna be impossible." He said voice tight with emotion."I'm sorry Booth." She whispered tears leaking down her pale face.

"Me too." He said closing his eyes.


End file.
